Hidden in the Wardrobe
by zharza
Summary: Having a relaxing three days with Alice, away from the family, turns into a slight disaster for Jasper when she finds his stash of clothing, of which he'd been hiding from her . . . (short one-shot)


_**Having watched Breaking Dawn Part 2 again, I noticed that Jasper has the same shirt from New Moon in Eclipse, BDp1 and BDp2 (it's just not that apparent that it's the **_**exact same shirt**_**). He also wears the same outfit at least twice during the course of Breaking Dawn 1 & 2. In the book, Alice is really picky about these things. I mentioned this to a friend who pretty much demanded that I write a short fic about Alice reacting to this. And here I shall.**_

* * *

Alice and Jasper, laid out on their bed that normally had no purpose, had not left their room in three days. It was intentional, and yet not. It was mainly because Alice wanted some time alone, away from Rosalie and Emmett and Bella and Edward and their child, and Jacob – it was becoming a long list, so much so, it was giving Alice a headache.

Jasper didn't disagree, finding it easier to control himself around Renesmee after hunting or spending time secluded.

"What are you thinking about?"

She smiled to herself, tracing her fingers over his chest. "Oh, you know. The usual. Clothing for tomorrow, and the day after that, and maybe next week."

He chuckled.

"No, I'm serious. I might even plan what _you're_ going to wear."

"Really?" He laughed. "Are you getting bored?"

"Not _bored_, just . . . I don't know. It's nice to focus on something so simple, yet so difficult." As she finished the sentence, she sat up, leaning on her elbow. "You know, sometimes I think we should get married again."

She got off of the bed, walking over to their shared wardrobe as Jasper put his hands behind his head, a smile on his face. "And be like Rosalie and Emmett? Why do I get the feeling that you want an excuse for a honeymoon that's _away_ from them?"

"I don't want an excuse!" She paused. "Well . . . Okay, _maybe_. But it's mainly because I want to spend some time with you alone."

"Three years straight alone with me, plus fifty more with the Cullen's isn't enough time?" He grinned.

"Yes, and no-"

There was an uncharacteristic pause from Alice as she stared into the wardrobe. At full, unnecessary speed, Jasper got up and flashed to her side. "Alice, what's wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes in concern, puzzled at what she was seeing. This was unbelievable! How _dare_ he! How _could_ he! How could he _do_ that too her! Another question was _why_ would he do that to her?!

"Jazz," She began. "_Why_ do you still have this shirt?"

Her hands pulled out a dark blue, button up shirt, which he had been hiding from her, and held it up in front of her. Jasper was unable to speak; mainly because he was under the impression that she was seeing the world's end, judging by her emotions and look on her face. Now he could tell that she was just plain pissed off.

"What do you mean?"

"This shirt's been around for the last _year!_ Since my trip to Italy with Bella!Why is it in the wardrobe!? What _else_ have you been hiding from me!?"

Actually, Alice's husband had been hiding a few clothing items from her. It wasn't that he didn't like her throwing out his clothes and replacing them at random, because he'd learned to live with that a long time ago, it was just that . . . well . . . _he liked the shirt!_ And the other pieces of attire that he still had. He'd worked pretty hard to hide them from her.

Unfortunately, his lack of response had Alice throw the shirt onto the bed and caused her to ransack the wardrobe. His black jeans with their chain, which he had worn before Edward and Bella's wedding (and even managed to do so again after Renesmee's birth without Alice noticing) also got thrown onto the bed, along with the matching vest and purple shirt that went with it.

Finally, she stood on the other side of the bed, her hands on her hips as she surveyed what she had managed to find in the nooks and crannies of their shared wardrobe, trying to figure out how she had managed to _miss _this stash of stuff.

"Are you _really_ freaking out over me having the same clothing for more than a week?"

"_Yes!"_

Jasper sighed, crossing his arms as he waited for Alice to sentence the clothes to death. It took a strangely long five minutes of silence for her to finally move. "We have to burn them."

"What? _Why?_"

"Because!" She wailed. "You've had them for too long! How do you still _like_ them!?"

"I just do! Not to mention that _you_ are the one that picked them out."

Jasper couldn't stand this anymore, this rage coming off of Alice. She slumped herself down on the bed, finding it increasingly difficult to remain angry at Jasper.

"I just . . ." She groaned, laying back down onto the bed. "It just _annoys_ me that you would do that."

"You _gave_ them to me. Why would I throw out something you give to me?"

"Because they're old and useless."

"Alice . . ."


End file.
